Boutique
by Agustine822000
Summary: A single mother finds love in a very unlikely place.
1. Chapter One

For the past 12 years, Buffy Anne Summers had been running her own boutique, with 10 successful stores across the country. She co-ordinated every wedding, baptism, and prominent birthday in every culture and religion, as well as wedding and baby showers, and the annual Mayor's banquet, which seem to be so popular over the last 5 years. Despsite the fact that she had a full scholarship to BROWN University, she had to forego her higher education in order to have her son Alden, at age 17. Taking both her grade 12 courses as well as a 10 month management course at the technical college, she graduated with honours, moving away from Sunnydale, and to San Francisco, where she and her son Alden have been living for the past 13 years. Her ex beau, Jason Skylar, Alden's father, was now a prominent lawyer for the past 3 years, as well as partner with the firm Clemente, Philips, and Duncan. Now that Jason was married, for the past 5 years to Jennifer Trent, Buffy's high school best friend, he was happy, his son Jensen having just turned 4 years old.

As for Buffy"s boutique, she had branches in Denver, Tucsan, Providence, Austin, Boston, Manhattan, Chicago, and Hartford, as well as Sunnydale, and two in San Francisco...one in the mall, the other one independent from said mall. As far as each store was concerned, she decorated all of them like she did her house...salmon pink exterior, charcoal roof, window hignes, doors, and carpetting, as well as forest green leather furniture, with track lighting in the change rooms and above the cash registers. Despite the fact that all of her sisters were doctors, their husbands ranging from engineers, college professors, lawyers, and dentists, she was very successful in her own right. At each location, wanting only 10 for now, she had 5 photographers, 5 videographers, 5 musicians (flute, saxaphone, harp, acoustic guitar, and grand piano), 2 truck drivers for various deliveries with in the state limits, as well as 3 sales clerks, who also acted as manager, assistant manager, and third key. Even though Buffy had the master key to each location, she was smart enough to have three sets of keys for each store, just in case.

In her home, she has the original copy of all of the different packages she offers for the different formal and semi-formal occasions. The minimal notice she would need for any ocassion was 30 days prior to the event, with 5 of the total cost up front, for good faith on the part of the celebrant. Once her services were booked and the money was paid, she was at the celebrant's beck-and-call, mostly through fax and e-mail, 7 of her stores weren't in California.

A year later

Being called to Newark, thankful that she had just finished with her last appointment, a big socialite son's bar mitzvah, she took Alden with her, seeing as it was a long weekend. Unfortunately, it wasn't a happy occasion...it was a funeral for Jennifer Trent Skylar and Jason Skylar. According to the family, Jennifer had been having an affair with the son of a Russian mobster. When she tried to break it off, after discovering that she was pregnant with Jason's fourth child, he kidnapped them, burning their entire house and contents to a crisp. Thank goodness Jensen and Jared, ages 5 and 2, were with Jennifer's parents at the time.

Since everything was destroyed in both explosion and fire, all that was left was what was in the safety deposit box and the two children. In the safety deposit box were 2 bundles of letters...from Jennifer to Buffy and vice versa, a small box of labelled negatives, and the original copy of the insurance policies and will. Taking the letters and the negatives, placing them in her bag right away, she went to the insurance company handling the policies as sole beneficiary. Jason's parents had died when he was 10, Jennifer wasn't close with her parents, and both were each an only child, which left Buffy. In the will, they had said that they wanted Buffy to take the children, immediate adoption. Spending a week in Newark, sending Alden back to California on Sunday night, she came home with her two newly adopted sons.

It took a while for Alden to get used to Jensen and Jared living in the house, seeing as the age difference was so big, but they eventually got to like each other as brothers. While Jared called her mommy a couple of weeks in, it took Jensen a little longer. But that didn't matter. As long as he respected her as his mom, the fact that he didn't call her mommy wasn't a problem. 


	2. Chapter Two

Two Months Later

Opening the store at 8:00 am on a saturday morning made the 30 year old mother realize that all she had was her children and her job. The last time she had a date was 2 years ago, for her l0 year reunion weekend, with her employee's older brother. Needless to say, when she refused to sleep with him, he not only ignored her incessantly, but got said employee to quit with only a day's notice. Buffy spent the next 6 weeks training a complete hack, who actually turned out to be quite competent. Of course, competency didn't mean anything seeing as the new employee spent that entire time flirting with the other sales clerks, pitting them against one another. So eventually, she fired said employee, raised the salary of the two remaining sales clerks, then went back to normal.

Setting her mug of hot chocolate on the coaster next to the cash register, she suddenly looked up when her sensitive nose caught the faint scent of OLD SPICE in the air. Having always thought that OLD SPICE was the most appropriate scent for any man, she was immediately turned on, eager to find out who CASANOVA was. Lifting her head, she found herself looking into the darkest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello, how may I help you?" "My parents' 50th wedding anniversary is on next Saturday, and I need a suit." "Ok, any particular fabric and colour?" "Something dark and comfortable should suffice." "Alright. Hang on a sec." Going to the back to get a tape measure and her clip board, she quickly checked the mirror, thankful that her dress was fuzz-free and her teeth were perfect. Checking her breath quickly, she exited the back room, briskly, eager to get to work.

As she took the measurements, she was silent, breathing deeply the entire time. He was undoubtedly the most attractive man she'd seen in a long time, and here she was, measuring the in seam of his thigh. Standing up, awkwardly, she was about to speak when the door slammed open. "Mom, you have to help me. Hey, Mr. Rourke...Mr. Rourke?" "Hello Alden, how's your paper coming along?" "It's fine." "What is it, Alden?" Buffy asked, half concerned and half annoyed. "Connor started beating up Jensen, and I went to defend him. Connor kicked me in the stomach, then said he was coming after me." Lifting her son's sweater, she saw the bruise. "Go in the freezer and put the package of sausages on your stomach. It'll keep the swelling down." "But mom," "Go."

Ignoring the very handsome man momentarily, she left the store, without her sweater. Going outside, she came to face with Connor Abrahams. "Miss Summers, where's Alden?" "Inside. But you are not going anywhere near my son." Being incredibly stupid, Connor made like he was going to punch her when she grabbed his arm, twisting it around his back. "You come after my children or any other child smaller or younger than you, I will personally see that you are expelled. Also, if you dare say a word against my son, for instance, mama's boy, freak, or wimp, I'll make sure that you'll be working here, until you're 65, selling to women who are over the age of 50 and 100 lbs over weight. Is that understood?" "Yes, ma'am. I promise to leave your kids alone." "And?" "And the others too." "Good. Now if I'm not mistaken, you're in Alden's history class. So you have a paper to do too. Get cracking." "Yes ma'am." "Good."

"Alden, come out here now." "Am I grounded mom?" "Yes, for the rest of the weekend." Placing a kiss on her son's forehead, she said, "Although I appreciate you defending Jensen, fighting is never the best and only solution. Now go home, do your paper. I want to see a first draft when I come home tonight." "Ok. Bye Mr. Rourke." "Bye Alden." 


	3. Chapter Three

Once her son had left, she turned to face the handsome history teacher. "I'm sorry, a mother's work is never done." "No problem." "So about the suit. "How do you like maroon?" "I'm fine with it. But people tell me I should wear brighter colours." "Really. Well I think you should wear whatever makes you the most comfortable. Who cares what everyone else thinks?" "That's what I keep telling everyone." "Well then, let's get started."

After going through several pairs of pants, vests, ties, and blazers, they had settled on a royal blue vest and tie, black pants and blazer, and a white long sleeved dress shirt. As a bonus, she threw in a package of black dress socks and a pair of royal blue boxer shorts. Handing him the packages, she said, "I hope you have a great time at the anniversary party." "Thank you. I actually came in to see if I could find an appropriate gift for them." "Ok. Any suggestions?" "No clue." "How about a photo album collage? If you bring me some pictures, I could probably create some form of presentation by saturday, if you wish." "Sounds great." "Good. How about tomorrow at 4:00 pm? Come through the back entrance. All my stores are closed on sundays." "Alright. Thank you for the suit." "You're welcome. See you tomorrow." 


	4. Chapter Four

After church, Buffy changed into a pale yellow sundress, taking off her charcoal suit and hanging it in the closet. Spritzing herself with ENDLESS LOVE by Victoria's Secret, she adjusted her hair and make up, getting in her car to go to her store. Having a quick lunch, she cleaned up, wanting the minutes to go by faster.

Promptly at 4:00 pm, there was a knock on the back door. Checking herself in the mirror, she answered the door, seeing him standing there. Dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt, he looked even hotter than he did yesterday. 'Calm yourself, Buffy. He's Alden's teacher.' "Hey, come on in." "I hope I'm not too early." "No problem. Come in."

For the next 6 hours, they organized the pictures. Buffy scanned the selected ones into the computer, while they talked about their families, friends, jobs, and other little nonsense topics. By 10:00 pm, they were finished. both exhausted.

"Thanks for helping me, Buffy." "I had a good time doing it...uh, helping you, with your project. Your parents will love it." Making like he was about to kiss her on the cheek, he changed his mind, his lips landing firmly on hers instead, Taking a sharp inhale of breath, she pushed him away.

"We can't, Angel." "Why not?" "You're my son's teacher." "So?" he asked, slinking towards her, trapping her between the wall and his washboard, cotton covered abs. "You're an incredibly attractive woman, Buffy. I'd be a fool to not want you right now." "Please don't Angel." His lips on hers again quieted any nonsense about stopping. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, no mistaking that. Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed in her office, lying down with her. As each item of clothing fell to the floor, they made love, slow, romantic, perfect. She hadn't felt this way since Jason.

Rolling off of her, she smiled at him, burying her hands through his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. "This isn't a one night stand, is it Angel? Because if it is, Alden won't be very happy with you." "I'd think he'd have a different reason for not being happy with me," he whispered, running his hand up and down her inner thigh. "Well, yeah, but he's very protective of me. He's a very stubborn 14 year old boy." "I know." "So, as long as you keep loving me like this, making me happy, there'll be no problems." "None what so ever," he said, thrusting into her agian and again. "Now please shut up so I can make love with you." 


	5. Chapter Five

For the next 5 days, Buffy and Angel tried their best to restrain themselves in public, allowing themselves to be completely free when they were together, whether it be in his apartment or in her house, ironically enough, right across the hall from her sons. However, on the particular friday night, it was inevitable. As they were making love on the sofa, not realizing the time, they didn't hear the key.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Hearing Alden's voice, she was instantly mortified. "Oh my god, Alden." "You're sleeping with my history teacher." "I didn't want you to find out this way." "You've been sleeping with my history teacher." "Yes." "Do you love him?" "Yes. I didn't think it would happen again, but I do love him. Very much." "Well then I guess there's nothing else to say." Dropping his backpack on the floor, he slammed his bedroom door, blasting his music.

Completely embarrassed, she didn't even realize when Angel stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Do you want me to talk to him, love?" "No, I'll do it."  
Just as she was about to, Alden's door opened again, the angry teen standing in front of his teacher.

"My dad left my mom as soon as he found out she was pregnant with me. And as far as I can know, she could probably still have babies. She might even be pregnant now. Are you going to turn your back on her like my father did? Or are you gonna be a man and marry her?" "Alden, enough," Buffy said, about to apologize when Angel kissed her gently. "Yes Alden, pregnant or not, I'm here to stay. In fact, with your blessing, I was going to propose to her tonight."

"YOU WERE???" both screamed. "Yes." Getting down on one knee, Angel displayed the ring from his pocket, slipping it so it sat at the edge of her finger. "Will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?" "Of course, my darling, yes, yes, yes." Slipping the ring on, he swung her around the room, kissing her deeply.

"So what do I call you now that you're going to marry my mom?" Alden asked. "You can call me Angel, but you may call me dad, when you feel it appropriate." "Alright, Angel." Leaving the couple alone, he went out to hang with his friends. 


	6. Chapter Six

A Year Later

Angel and Buffy were as in love with each other now as they were when they first made love. Now, with a 2 month old daughter, their family was complete. Alden was dating a girl by the name of Chloe Sands, and Jensen was now in second grade, while Jared was in nursery school. The little family remained in San Francisco, only taking periodical trips when needed.

The End 


End file.
